


five more minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, hwangmini, just kissing and cuddles nothing more, minhee says no, weekend, yunseong just wants his weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yunseong just wants to spend his weekend peacefully but his boyfriend says otherwise.





	five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hwangmini not dead.

“Rise and shine!” the male laying on his bed opened his eyes for a split second and closed it again once he saw the blonde male with a cheeky grin right in front of him. Minhee pouted once he saw his boyfriend snob his calling and hit the older with a pillow he found on the floor. “Hyung!”

“Ow! Minhee stop hitting me.” Yunseong said and glared at Minhee before shifting his position to the side, away from the younger. He wasn’t technically asleep. He just wanted to close his eyes to annoy his boyfriend. Despite not seeing Minhee’s reaction, he’s pretty sure that the blonde is already squinting at him. He then felt an arm snake around his waist as the younger nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck. He could feel his breathing and it made him tickle.

“Wake up, Yunseong.” Minhee whispered, giving him goose bumps. Yunseong shifted his position again, now facing his boyfriend. “Good morning,” Minhee said before giving the older his morning kiss.

“That’s sweet. Your lips taste different.” Yunseong admitted.  
“I bought a new lip balm; apple flavor. You like it?”  
“I love it.” he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Minhee lightly pushed the older when he felt that Yunseong has no reason to stop. “Okay, I know you love my new lip balm but you have to get up. You promised me a movie date, remember?”

Yunseong furrowed his brows, “I did?” the response made Minhee glare at him.

“Yes. Now get up and take a shower. I’ll cook breakfast.” he tried to pull Yunseong off his bed only to get pulled back by the older. He wrapped his arms and legs around Minhee like a koala hugging a tree.

“Five more minutes, baby.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yunseong, come on. We haven’t been seeing each other for the past days.” 

The latter chuckled. “We literally live in the same roof. I know you’re sneaking in sometimes inside my room while I’m asleep, Minhee.”

“That is because you’ve been ignoring me!”  
“No I’m not. I just have a lot of school works. Don’t you have a lot of school works to do?” Minhee stayed silent and Yunseong already know what it means. The older chuckled and snuggled closer to the blonde. “Continue doing that, you’ll surely pass the semester.”

“Ah hyung! I’m trying my best, okay?”  
“Sure. Just so you know, if you get a failing grade this sem, we’re breaking up.”

Minhee looked at Yunseong and made face. “No, we won’t.”

Yunseong could not help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s cute acts. “Yeah, I guess we won’t. I can’t live without you.”

“Of course you can’t. I cook you breakfast everyday because I know you love skipping meals, I clean your messy room so you can study well and I always close the bathroom door everytime you leave it open.”  
“Hey, I sometimes do your homework so you can watch your k-dramas.”  
“That makes us even then.” Minhee chuckled and shakes Yunseong off of him. He immediately stood up even before Yunseong could grab his arm. He opened the curtains and the older groaned like a dying walrus. “Stop being dramatic, Yunseong. Get up or I’ll splash you water.”

“I sometimes wonder how I even loved you in the first place.”  
“I’m cute and you know it.” Minhee winked at him before sprinting out the elder’s room and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

The younger ignored all of his boyfriend’s stupid whines. As Yunseong just wants to spend his weekend peacefully but his boyfriend says otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos. All hail Hwangmini!


End file.
